Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Titles
There's an error in the Austrian flag. It's not from Austria, it's from Peru. No its austrian, Red white red all horizontal = Austrian, Peru's flag has red white red but theyre vertical wrong dishes are done is an mw2 title <3 i win :D awsome :P a lvl 70 NO PRESTIGE with 250 headshot title wrong dishes are done is a cool title :D backround whats the backround for the "click click boom" titles? 14:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) References Not sure if this is where to suggest it, but I'm pretty confident that the title "Big Brother" is a reference to George Orwell's book 1984, especially considering that it's for calling in UAV's. I'm sort of surprised that wasn't mentioned. :Yeah, pretty sure I mentioned it a while back. Looks like it was never added. I'ma go ahead and do it now. Kutkurider 14:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ranger title Hey, I saw a guy who had a gold "Ranger" title, it shows up on the picture from this wiki but I just can't find the explanation of it. Does anyone know how to get it? I'm sorry for my bad grammar, I used the google translator :x. Thanks : Are you talking about the gold skulls emblem with ranger imprinted on it? [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 01:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : If you are, then you need 1000 headshots with said weapon [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 01:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 250 Headshots Prestige Stinger Title Hi. Your article says that you cant get a 250 Headshots Prestige Title with Stinger. But it is on the page 17! Please explain. Ummm....Can you be more specific? What item number? Page 17 of what? Need more info, need more info! [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 19:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Page 17 of the Titles. Guy, the titles page is only one page long........ [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 19:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ehh, it would be better if I give you the link. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:TITLES-17.jpg CLICK CLICK BOOM the background of the click click boom title is the pistol. its da same as high caliber, topgun,etc 23:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) STEALING CRATES does anyone know what challenge it is that tells u how many enemy crates u have stolen? : There in none to my knowledge [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 23:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks so its just like the edge challenge GANGSTA RIOT SHIELD for the riot shield does it count for the challenge absorb 50000 bullets if ur teamate shoots u on hardcore with a mounted machine gun? -m0nster-43 UAV rays I got 3 counter-UAVs in a single match but i didn't get the title UAV rays. do u have to win the match to get the title because as a team we lose the match probebly yeah m8 it counts when boosting '''Add me/bigbrets' probebly yeah m8 it counts when boosting Ad me/bigbrets UAV rays I got 3 counter-UAVs in a single match but i didn't get the title UAV rays. do u have to win the match to get the title because as a team we lose the match UAV rays I got 3 counter-UAVs in a single match but i didn't get the title UAV rays. do u have to win the match to get the title because as a team we lose the match yeah ur team has to win the match in order 4 u to get the title. it happened 2 me also Look no hands, automator these have been listen as the same challenge —Unsigned comment was added by 86.129.67.132. For uav rays You have to be the correct level and you have to call in a counter uav when the enamy team as their uav on...so when you hear "enemy uav spotted" use your counter uav, do that three times in a match and bingo you got sunblock (: —Unsigned comment was added by 198.53.136.169. Backsmasher, Headrush, Streaker titles If someone could add that these titles are adaptations of Katsushika Hokusai's famous print The Great Wave off Kanagawa, that would be much appreciated. Ok this is regarding one of the titles they have it wrong on here but the title The Stunner is received by killing 300 people flashed by a flash grenade and The Flash is received by killing 300 people dazed by a stun grenade. MW2 screwed up they put it backwards. Round 2 Reference to Ice Age? "whose up for Round 2" *The "Soap" emblem is likely a reference to the movie Fight Club, as it is very similar to that movie's main logo. Isnt is related to the character "John "Soap" MacTavish"? Reference "Soap" *The "Soap" emblem is likely a reference to the movie Fight Club, as it is very similar to that movie's main logo. Isnt is related to the character "John "Soap" MacTavish"? :It's related to both, pretty clearly. The soap emblem is a reference to Fight Club while the name/word Soap is a reference to MacTavish. 173 08:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Minor edit maybe? Just wanted to mention..."The Bigger They Are/The Harder They Fall"-you (and the game itself) make it sound like these two are available only in team games. I have both, and got them in Free-For-All. Granted, the nature of the game basically means there's 8 different "teams", but clarification might be nice.